Support is requested for acquisition of a 300 MHz FT-NMR spectrometer with 5 millimeter switchable 13C/1H dual probe and 19F/1H dual probe. The instrument has a broad band RF transmitter system with multinuclear electronics, computer driven lock search, automated shimming, sample spin rate and receiver control. It is equipped with an Aspect 3000 Data System with 256K data storage, 64K program memory, a fast Fourier transform processor, high speed array processor, color raster display and multi-color digital flat-bed plotter. A floppy disk system (510 Kbyte capacity, CMD 96 hard disk system, and variable temperature control unit are included. The instrumentation will provide needed chemical shift dispersion for 1H and 13C-NMR spectra, needed high sensitivity, capabilities for modern pulse sequences and needed user friendly operation. Applications to a variety of structural and conformational problems are described.